Using the azaserine-rat model of pancreatic cancer, factors known to modulate retinoid action in other systems will be studied. In particular, the effect of selenium alone or in combination with retinoids will be examined, as will the effect of maintaining test animals on purified vs chow diets. Markers of differentiation will be examined, including transglutamin, proteinase, and protaglandins, both in the pancreas of normal animal and of animals receiving retinoid. In this way, evidence will be sought that retinoids exert a differentiating action on pancrease. Finally, novel amino acid retinoids will be prepared and tested in the animal model, with a view to alterine the pharmacolinetics of retinoid distribution, reducing toxicity, and targeting pancreas specifically. The proposed work would greatly enhance our understanding of and utility of the pancreas model system for retinoid testing, and would contribute valuable information from which a comprehensive theory of retinoid action might ultimately be derived.